1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a difference in length exists between signal lines, the transmission quality deteriorates because the transmission time of signal also differs between the signal lines.
As a relevant technique, there has been known a technique in which, in order to make the same the signal delay time in a plurality of signal lines, the length of each signal line is adjusted by forming an elongated wiring portion for bypass depending on the signal delay time (Patent Document 1: JP 2003-152290 A).
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-152290 A